bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Hi, BleachWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Yachiru Kusajishi. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Nana92 (Diskussion) 13:10, 8. Nov. 2010 Re: Game-Pedia Ich kenne mich mit Spielen eigentlich nicht gut aus. Bei einigen Spielen könnte ich es machen. Brauch´s mich nicht zum Admin machen.Jin Jusuke 16:35, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft Hi, da wir alle zu Wikia gehören sind unsere Wikis eh "Partner" mit zusätzlichen kann ich nicht dienen, da dies nicht in meiner Entscheidungsgewalt liegt. Lg, Nana92 16:36, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich bin auch hier tätig :D.Toma94 Ey, du signierst auch immer mit 4 Tilden oder ? Tilden = ~. Toma94 14:00, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich frag, weil ich s ja mit 4 Tilden mache und es immer doppelt angezeigt wird :DD ich dachte, dass ich irgendwas falsch mache ! Also machse mit 5 Tilden ? Toma94 14:43, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Klar, wieso nicht. Ich könnte mich um Spiele wie Pokemon,Harvest Moon,Assassin'c Creed 2+ Brotherhood und so kümmern, falls du einverstanden bist. Bisse auch dafür zuständig die Administratoren zu wählen ? Gruß [[Benutzer:Toma94|'Toma94']](Dissi) Lass auf Game-Pedia schreiben[[Benutzer:Toma94|'Toma94']](Dissi) Das können wir im Chat von Narutopedia besprechen musst mir nur Zeit und Datum sagen.--Icis Leibgarde 14:04, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung ich hatte das Wochenende zu tun und hab deine Nachricht erst heute gelesen. Da ich heute Geburtstag hab werd ich wohl auch heute nicht in den Chat kommen können. Ich würde sagen wir versuchen es deshalb morgen um so um 18 - 19:00 nochmal--Icis Leibgarde 09:28, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also ich wurde 23 und gestern hatte ich es nicht mehr geschafft mich zu melden weil mein PC leider ärger gemacht hatte, war verdreckt und musste mal wieder sauber gemacht werden.--Icis Leibgarde 10:44, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sorry dass ich es wieder nicht geschafft hab. Hab ein neues Spiel und ich nehme dass kennst du dann ja man denkt sich ach ist ja noch eine Stunde zeit dann kuckt man wieder auf die Uhr und sagt ahhh s***** jetzt sind schon 3 Stunden um. Ich würde sagen wir versuchen irgendwie nach den ganzen Weihnachtskram etwas wieder auszumachen so beim 27 oder 28 die Uhrzeit kannst du festlegen.--Icis Leibgarde 15:00, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Okay ich würde sagen wenn nichts dazwischen kommt versuchen wir es morgen 14:00 oder so am Abend hab ich leider einen Termin.--Icis Leibgarde 15:08, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin da. --Icis Leibgarde 13:01, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also ich war heute da sowohl hier als auch im Chat aber anscheinend ist dir was dazwischen gekommen. Weshalb du den nächsten Termin festlegen kannst.--Icis Leibgarde 13:22, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) So bin jetzt im Chat und bleib ungefähr bis 18:30 dann muss ich wieder los.--Icis Leibgarde 16:03, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) So jetzt ist es sogar ca. 18:40 anscheinend ist dir wieder was dazwischen gekommen. Gestern war ich leider nicht mehr on sonst hätte ich dich noch kontaktiert aber ich gestern Abend im Kino und dann bei Freunden weshalb ich erst spät nach hause kam. Heute wollt ich noch einen Film schauen werd also wohl nicht mehr on sein. Sag bescheid wann es dir das nächste Mal passt. --Icis Leibgarde 17:36, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also ich werd noch bis 19:00 im Netz sein. Sag bescheid wenn du da bist dann komm ich in den Chat.--Icis Leibgarde 14:48, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo und danke. Als erste Amtshandlung hab ich mich um 149 Löschanträge gekümmert. Als zweites will ich Forum aufmachen wo über mich darüber unterhalten will ob zukünftig weiterhin die Hauptcharakter-Artikel mit ihren Handlungen in Fillern gefüllt werden sollen oder ob man die Fillergeschichten bei den Fillerncharaktern belässt.--Icis Leibgarde 19:03, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC)